For All My Love
by BloodyDangel69
Summary: Rose comes back to the Court, Lissa been blocking her out lately, Adrian is barely around, Mason comes back, Christian is always around... BUT Why? READ TO FIND OUT.
1. Chapter 1

*Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction. I also was going to write one but I never had anything to type it on... . Anyways I hope you guys enjoy! And I do NOT own anything from Vampire Academy. Oh I'm going to start this story before Rose and Dimitri talks about how they both still love each other in the Last Sacrifice. Well a little before it hehe. And I'm not going to have the queen's death in this story; it's not going to be involved. -Tiffanyy

**Chapter 1**

Rose's POV

Sonya said Dimitri and I was sync meaning we're meant to be. That he still loved me, but do I still love him? I mean I love Adrian, but who do I love more? Adrian, he's the one who was always there for him. I can't just give him up.

Back to reality, I'm in the same service room as Dimitri...

"She was right about something else to." –Dimitri... Damn I wasn't paying attention, probably for like an hour. Oops.

"What's that?" I asked.

"That I do still love you, Roza." Ugh that name. My heart exploded... Like damn... No no Rose what are you thinking! This isn't who you love, it's Adrian! Get your head in the game damn it!

"Dimitri, you may love me, but I can't love you like I used to. I love Adrian. I'm sorry, I'll always love you, just it's not the same anymore."

With that I went to the bathroom, got undressed, and had the best damn shower ever in the world. When I got out Dimitri was no longer there, I guess I can sleep peacefully now. About an hour later of lying on the bed staring at the ceiling I fell asleep.

*BACK AT COUNT THE NEXT DAYY*

I went straight to Adrian's room when we got back to the court. I unlocked his door to enter since I did have access to it with the key he gave me. I threw my stuff down on the floor and walked to the room where the bed was at. Weird, he wasn't here. He is usually bumming and sleeping all the time, since he promised me he wouldn't drink or smoke because we're together.

I decided I'll just see my beautiful best friend Lissa. Before I go, I'll have to check what she is doing so I bother her while she is busy. So, I check what she's doing through our bond. Since, she brought me back from the dead when we got in the car accident. Ever since we've been shadow kissed, we have a one-way bond. Only I can see her thoughts and what she is doing, which is sometimes gross to see. Her and Christian man... Ew. At least she knows how to block me out now. Which is good for me half the time.

Welp, she's busy. Since everyone seems so busy I guess I'll just go to the Café and drink some coffee. I'm going to be caffeine crazy man.

Christian's POV

I decided I'll walk around the dumb Court considering Lissa said she's too busy to hang out with me. That's when I saw Rose walking towards the Café, I don't know when she came back, but she might know what Lissa is up to. So I walked towards her, I sat the table she was at.

"Hey fire crotch, what's up?" Wow thanks Rose. My daily nickname by her.

"The sky, Rosie Posie." She's going to kill me but that's okay man.

"Smartass, and don't you dare call me that bro!"

"Too late already have. Anyways, do you know what Lissa is up to?"

"No... She blocked me from her mind for today I'm guessing. Lol, I thought you were with you.?" Wait… What? I mean she usually only blocks Rose when she's alone with me. Something is wrong I can tell.

"She said she was going to be too busy to hang with me, something's not right Rose."

"I wouldn't bother with it. Probably stuff with Queen Bitch or she wants her own alone time. Who knows? Hey, have you seen Adrian lately?" Oh, that dicklord. Why can't she tell he is just a player and he just wants to use her. When she was gone he broke his promise of his for her. But I can't tell her that, she seems happy so let's not ruin that.

"No I haven't. Maybe he's having the time of his life. Ha, wouldn't surprise me." I replied. She seems frustrated. Fuck that's not good.

"I'm gonna go. See ya around fire crotch."

Rose's POV

So, I'm worried. Lissa isn't with Christian and she blocked me out. What the actually fuck is going on? Fucking Christ, I really don't have time for this. I'm going back home and sleeping. I can't think at all.

I turned around the corner and bumped into someone.

"Fucking Christ can you watch where…" I looked up and say him. He came back, I can't have this happening now. Fuck.

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed Chapter One! Favorite or Follow my story. Since I'm on summer vacation I should have tons of time to write chapters and stories. Once again I hoped you enjoy!

And do you guys have any guesses who is this guyyy?

Alright Peace out for now! ~Tiffanyy


	2. Chapter 2

*So, I brought a character back to life. You'll understand then why. Oh I might have created my own character too. And I still don't own anything from Vampire Academy. PEACE OUT TIL THE END*

CHAPTER 2!

**ROSE'S POV**

"OMG MASON?! What are you doing here? You… You… I was told you were dead!" I feel like my whole life was a lie… Why did they lie to me about my best friend being dead?

"Really? They never told the real reason I wasn't at the Academy anymore, why I left?"

"No… They told me you died… I fucking bailed my eyes for you Mas….." Then my eyes decided to water. What the hell man.

"Rose, it's okay. I'm still alive, you still got your best friend. Do you want me to tell you everything?" Oh god, he's so sweet. Still my old sweet Mason. God. What the fuck is happening to me?

"Yeah, most definitely."

"C'mon let's walk somewhere else." We started walking towards the Court's garden. "Sit down."

I sit down. "Now do explain."

**MASON'S POV**

So, I came back and never expected to run into HER first. But she does probably need an explanation, but I never thought they would tell her I died instead giving her the full reason what happened to me.

"Okay, so the night before left a friend of mine from Italy asked if there's any way that I can get over there and help. She didn't feel safe, so I said yes I can get there. I went to Kirova to ask if I can leave for a mission, and she allowed me…"

Rose interrupted me…. "WAIT WHO'S THE GIRL FROM ITALY AND WHAT HAPPENED WHILE YOU WERE THERE!?"

"Chill down Rose, man. Okay, her name is Alessandra Rachelli. I call her Alex and she's only a friend. So, nothing happened while I was gone. And you should remember her; she once went to our Academy when we were younger. Plus..."

She interrupted me… again, "Wait, the Alex that I punched in the face when we were younger? The one that hated me because you liked me instead of her?"

"Yes. Now shut up and let me finish and quit interrupting. Man, you changed. Okay, anyways, a strigoi attack happened there. She got captured, but I got her back. Which was hell. And maybe I did lie to you. Something did happen there. We are now dating."

**ROSE'S POV**

That last part killed me and I don't know why. I never liked Mason in that way, but there was one thing I had to ask.

"Is Alex here with you?" I couldn't deal with her shit right now. I'm busy trying to figure out what is up with Lissa. And my MIA boyfriend, Adrian.

"Yeah of course she is."

"Alright, I got to go. I got things to do. Oh this is probably is a no, but did you run into Lissa at all?"

"Yeah I did, I seen her with…" And bam he got interrupted by the bitch. Damn.

"Heyyy Massy-boo. Oh, hi Rose." Did she have to say hi to me? Guh I hate her voice.

"Hello. Long time since I saw you. Did you get your nose fixed from when I broke it?"

"Very funny Cunt." OH! NO, SHE DIDN'T. SHE'S SO LUCKY SHE'S MAS'S GIRLFRIEND OR ELSE SHE WOULD BE DEAD NOW "Did you every stop sleeping with every guy you can get?"

"Ha Ha. You're very lucky right now, or else I would have kicked your ass you bitch. I will see you around Mas. I missed ya man." And just to piss off Alex I kissed Mason on the cheek and walked away smiling.

I got back to Adrian's, more like ours, room. I collapsed on the bed wondering what the fuck just happened. AND what the heck did I just do?

**MASON'S POV**

I never had liked Alessandra, still don't. But I thought I would give her chance. Considering I'll never have a chance with Rose. I freaking fell in love with her.

She pretty much chose Dimitri over everyone. Yeah, he is the God. But I see nothing great about him. She has weird interest in guys. Whatever.

And I still never got to tell her about Lissa, only that I saw her… Damn… maybe tomorrow morning.

A/N: Okay guys I'm gonna end it here. Tell me what you think. If you guys have any ideas tell me. Anywho, I hope you guys enjoyed! *Tiffanyy*


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry guys it took me awhile to update. Busy with band stuff man. Buttt… Reminder I don't anything from Vampire Academy.

**C****hapter 3**

Rose's POV

I wake up the next morning, seeing Adrian sleeping next to me. I could see that he was badly passed out. So, I got up and went to the kitchen to eat food. The only thing I found in the fridge was pudding and muffins… wow can't he buy food. Oh well…

In a moment later, Adrian comes over and hugs me from behind, "Good Morning Beautiful."

"Adrian…?"

"Yes?"

"Where were you yesterday?"

"Doing spirit lessons with Lissa and working with art."

"Wait… Did you say art? When did you start that up?"

"When you left…" He lets go of me and goes sitting on the couch.

"What's wrong? And don't say nothing… Because I know it's nothing!"

He gets up and walks over to me and cups my face, "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

"Alright, whatever you say. I'm going to the Café. I'll be back later."

"Okay. That's fine." He kisses me and goes back to the room as I go out the door.

Something is up with him, and I want to know why. I'm having too many guy problems here, damnn.

Adrian's POV

I regret everything that I have done while Rose was gone. My stupidity took over me. I got to talk to Lissa, and end everything before it's too late. I can't lose the one I love. Not today, not any day.

I left my apartment and headed to Lissa's. The hardest part to this was Christian is with her. Well, I got to try. That's what I got to do. "Um, hey guys!"

"Oh, hey Adrian! I thought you'll be with Rose since she came back yesterday."

"She's busy at the Café, but anyways, I need to talk to you Lissa. It's important."

"Alright. Christian can you please excuse us?"

"Yeah. And speaking of Rose earlier, Lissa you did drop her a visit earlier? Because when I ran into her she was looking for you and said you were blocking her from finding you." Christian please stop making this difficult man.

"Yeah I'll have to do that later…" And with that Christian left.

**A/N: Hey Guys!Chapter is short and I'm stopping here. Once again, sorry for the last update. ~Tiffanyy**


End file.
